Le blues de Joy
by GraeLeigh3
Summary: Post fin de la saison 1, certaines choses ont changé. [Sorry no english version available]
1. Chapter 1

_Fic : Le blues de Joy_

_Chapitre 1 : Nightmares_

_Disclaimer :_  
The characters and situations are the creations of Dupuis Films, Muse Productions and their legal property.  
Fanfictions are not intended for profit or to infringe upon the copyright.

_Timeline :_  
Takes place after 'Revelations'', season 1 cliffhanger of Largo Winch's tv show.

_Rating : _  
PG-13

Inondée de sueur, la jeune femme s'éveilla dans un cri. Inspectant rapidement son environnement, seule la pénombre lui répondit.  
Aucun assaillant tapi dans l'ombre, à l'affût de la moindre faiblesse de sa part …

Joy Arden, la trentaine, dynamique et mystérieuse garde du corps d'un des hommes les plus riches de la planète, se redressa dans son lit.  
Adossée au mur, elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration, de calmer ses tremblements.  
Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, elle soupira 2:15 am, aucun moyen qu'elle ne se rendorme avant l'aube.  
Dressant mentalement la liste des événements de la journée, elle se décida à se lever et à se préparer.  
L'héritier, comme elle l'avait surnommé après les récents évènements qui avaient bien failli lui coûter la vie, ne se souciait plus guère de sa sécurité, il fallait donc qu'elle soit encore plus prudente que jamais. Et puis elle était maintenant la seule vraie " pro " à veiller à sa sécurité, rien ne devait lui échapper.

Sur les coups de quatre heure du matin, l'âme en peine, elle se dirigea vers le siège du Groupe W au volant de sa Porsche Boxter noire. C'était vraiment le seul signe extérieur de sa position de cadre dans une multinationale. Aucune tenue extravagante puisqu'elle devait avant tout être fonctionnelle, aucun palace donnant sur Park Avenue. Juste un trois pièces au sud de Manhattan qu'elle s'était offert en quittant l'agence il y a maintenant quatre ans.  
Que ce temps lui semblait loin … le temps presque insouciant où elle devait obéir poliment aux ordres du " Fantôme ", son supérieur direct et accessoirement géniteur. Comme cela était facile comparé à la situation qu'elle vivait actuellement. Qu'elle subissait plutôt …

Balayant ses idées noires d'un hochement de tête, elle entra dans le Bunker déserté à cette heure matinale. Il faisait encore nuit au dehors mais elle ne verrait pas le soleil se lever de la terrasse du Penthouse. Ce genre de privilège ne lui était plus permis, il avait été plus que clair.  
Comment tout avait débuté déjà ? Elle aurait été bien en peine de le déterminer.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que leurs vies avaient été menacées, cela leur arrivait plus souvent qu'à leur tour. Mais là la situation leur avait échappé et ils n'avaient pu en reprendre le contrôle à temps. C'était comme si tous les éléments s'étaient ligués contre eux en même temps.

Ou était ce un machiavélique plan de la Commission Adriatique ?

C'était évident maintenant avec le recul mais, même s'ils savaient pertinemment que c'était leur œuvre, ce n'était pas aussi simple que de s'excuser les uns envers les autres et de reformer leur groupe. L'Intel Unit avait vécu et ils devraient vivre avec … plutôt sans.  
Après avoir passé quelques heures à revoir le planning des rendez-vous de fin de semaine, Joy revint au Bunker, un cookie à la main.

Elle s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte … il était là.

----


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok folks, here is chapter 2._

-------

Avachi sur une chaise, le regard bleu acier rivé sur elle.  
Soudain mal à l'aise, elle inspira profondément et fit comme si de rien n'était, descendant les quelques marches menant aux consoles pour prendre place derrière celle qui lui était traditionnellement dédiée, dos à la porte. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.  
Refusant de le briser, elle attendait patiemment qu'il parle. L'horloge au mur scintillait mais même si elle la fixait du coin de l'œil, elle eut été incapable de dire le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée. Un quart d'heure, une demi-heure peut être …

Quand il se décida à parler, son ton était froid, monotone. Il avait perdu cette passion qui l'animait jadis, qui lui permettait de les gagner tous à sa cause.  
Décidément, quelque chose s'était cassé dans ce grand hangar glacial canadien. Elle reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur, essayant de fixer un point au mur au niveau de ses yeux azur plutôt que de le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
Il savait lire dans ses yeux, enfin il l'avait appris au cours de leur amitié passée, elle préférait qu'il ne sache rien de ses sentiments à son égard. Bien trop dangereux.

- J'ai annulé le rendez-vous avec l'industriel kenyan. Tu pourras donc rentrer chez toi plus tôt ce soir. En partant, et si ne n'est pas trop te demander, cette fois penses à signer la feuille de départ auprès de Simon. Il a autre chose à faire que de te chercher dans les étages.

Sans un mot de plus, sans un regard dans sa direction, il se leva et quitta le Bunker. Le patron avait donné ses directives à son employé.  
Le même ton méprisant qu'il arborait envers elle depuis des semaines. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital américain de Montréal.

Joy s'attarda quelques minutes pour repenser à cette fameuse journée. Il pleuvait quand la limousine s'était arrêtée devant l'hôpital.  
A la demande expresse de Largo, Simon avait embauché une bande de gros bras pour assurer sa sécurité, ainsi que celle de sa famille : sa fiancée, Diana Montreuil, et son fils Jack. Largo avait décidé d'officialiser leur relation en l'annonçant à la presse, réduisant par la même à zéro les espoirs des célibataires new-yorkaises.  
Les tabloïds et les magazines financiers se faisaient l'écho des rumeurs de mariage.  
Accaparés par les affaires courantes, ni elle ni Simon n'avaient fait attention à de telles rumeurs, mais Largo les leur avait confirmé quelques jours plus tard.  
Diana allait devenir sa femme et Jack porterait son nom.

L'un comme l'autre avait été profondément choqués par la décision de leur ami, mais l'avait mis sur le compte du traumatisme qu'il avait subi lorsqu'il avait été touché. Ils étaient persuadés que ce n'était qu'une passade et que le mariage n'aurait pas lieu.  
A maintenant deux semaines du mariage, il n'en était rien. Les préparatifs allaient bon train, les invités, traiteurs et alliances commandés.  
La famille française de Diana était même arrivée en début de semaine, trustant au passage les luxueuses suites de la Tour.  
Peu nombreuse dans l'absolu, mais envahissante était un euphémisme.

-------

_You know I love feedback ... :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Le blues de Joy, chapitre 3**

Nostalgique, Joy sortit de sa poche intérieure son portefeuille, y farfouilla quelques secondes avant de ressortir quelques photos.  
Au passage, son œil s'arrêta sur le trou à peine dissimulé dans le cuir rouge.  
Fermant les yeux sur la douleur toujours lancinante dans son épaule, elle se força à se concentrer sur les photos.

La première datait de la fin des années 60, un couple souriait à la caméra.  
Le papier s'était altéré avec le temps, il avait légèrement jauni mais les traits de ses parents étaient toujours reconnaissables. D'un index tremblant, elle dessina les contours du visage de sa mère, adressant une prière à un dieu auquel elle croyait de moins en moins.

La seconde photo était plus récente, elle lui renvoya un instant l'image d'un couple heureux. Sa mère avait dessiné sa robe de mariée, dans un style rétro très classe. A ses côtés, David arborait un magnifique sourire, un costume queue de pie au tombé impeccable, ses yeux bleu-vert la dévorant littéralement des yeux.  
Comme ils avaient été heureux tous les deux. Bien sûr son père n'avait pas approuvé leur relation et avait tout fait pour empêcher leur union.  
Mais ils avaient tenu bon, et leur mariage avait finalement été célébré par une chaude journée de septembre. Son père n'avait pas daigné y assister, mais c'était une des rares fois où elle s'était sentie si bien, si libre de son destin.  
Et puis la présence de sa mère pouvait la réconforter en n'importe quelle situation.  
Comme elle souhaitait ardemment sa présence ces dernières semaines. Une visite ensemble au musée d'art moderne, elle en rêvait. Mais son emploi du temps et l'éloignement géographique ne permettait pas une telle excursion.

Elle soupira avant de passer à la photo suivante.

Elle la connaissait par cœur, car même si c'était la plus récente du lot, elle était celle qu'elle chérissait le plus, enfin qu'elle avait chéri le plus.  
Vibrant rappel d'une époque révolue.  
Elle avait été prise en France, à l'occasion du séjour avec Largo. Enfin séjour était un bien grand mot, ils avaient surtout découvert les sous-bois et autres bottes de foin pour s'abriter. Adossés à une voiture de police, les cheveux en bataille, cette photo était l'œuvre d'un paparazzi qui avait réussi à passer le cordon de police.  
A l'affût d'un scoop sur un milliardaire et sa jeune garde du corps, il était reparti avec quelques photos prises sur le vif illustrant l'arrestation d'un gros industriel français.

La mine resplendissante d'une petite fille sur la dernière photo …. des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts émeraude, un sourire éclatant …. c'était une des dernières photos qu'elle avait reçu. Une des seules qu'elle s'était autorisé à garder malgré les risques.  
Elles les recevaient toujours à l'improviste, par des moyens détournés pour masquer leur existence.

Comme elle avait grandi …. elle entrait dans sa cinquième année maintenant. Tout était prévu pour Noël : une visite furtive, anonyme pour minimiser les risques.  
Pour elle ce n'était pas grave mais elle ferait tout pour la protéger elle. Le même sang coulait dans leurs veines, c'était une Arden elle aussi, que son père le veille ou non.  
La similitude de sa situation avec celle de Largo la frappa soudain. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé auparavant ?

C'était d'un parallèle saisissant : Nério Winch avait soi-disant adopté Largo, alors qu'il était son fils biologique, pour le protéger de ses ennemis. De son côté elle protégeait Ambre contre un ennemi plus grand encore, puisqu'il était un très proche parent. Les yeux mi-clos, elle essayait d'imaginer Ambre.  
Ses cheveux bruns devaient avoir poussé depuis la dernière photo prise. Abby les laissait-elle longs, ou au contraire lui coupait elle régulièrement ? Quand elle-même était petite, elle avait le souvenir de coupes plutôt courtes qui cadraient bien avec le style militaire arboré par son père. Un garçon manqué, substitut maladroit au fils qu'il aurait tant voulu.

----

_End of chapter 3 ... you know how much I love feedback ... :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

L'arrivée de Simon Ovronnaz dans le bunker la sortit de sa torpeur. Faisant disparaître les photos avant qu'il ne puisse les apercevoir, elle fit pivoter sa chaise dans sa direction. Il arborait un sourire certes contraint, mais toujours sincère en sa présence.  
Ils souffraient tous les deux de la situation, pour des raisons et à des degrés divers. Lui en tant que meilleur ami, auquel Largo n'accordait plus aucun crédit, et n'écoutait plus ses conseils. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Diana, il était sourd à tout conseil ou avis extérieur.

Cela blessait profondément Simon qui avait totalement changé. Le contraste était impressionnant : il était devenu plus calme, plus professionnel.  
Fini le temps de l'insouciance, il avait brusquement mûri.  
Joy redoutait que ce brusque changement de cap n'en présage un autre, celui du départ du jeune homme.  
Elle avait appris à le connaître en un peu plus d'un an et savait qu'il préfèrerait tout plaquer plutôt que de rester dans un endroit où il était malheureux. Même si cela signifiait partir loin de son meilleur ami et de son empire. Cela avait failli être le cas quelques semaines auparavant quand Michel Cardignac avait tenté d'évincer Largo Winch de son poste de PDG. A l'époque, ils avaient fait bloc mais là quelque chose s'était brisé, quelque chose d'irréparable : leur confiance mutuelle.

- Bonjour ma belle, quoi de neuf ?? lui demanda t il en lui présentant une boite de donuts encore tièdes.  
- Pas grand chose ... le rendez-vous de 15h00 a été annulé ... - elle laissa sa phrase en suspend pour mordre à pleine dent dans un donut nature, ses préférés.  
- J'en déduis que sa seigneurie est passée par ici.

Son ton était amer, Simon n'avait jamais particulièrement su cacher ses émotions ... encore moins à quelqu'un d'entraîné.  
Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête, poussant délicatement la boite dans sa direction. Le sucre était un bon remède au coup de blues ...

- Joy, j'ai bien réfléchi, ça ne te dirait pas de changer d'air ?

Tournant son regard noisette vers lui, Joy ne fut même pas surprise par cet aveu, elle s'y attendait.

- Simon, ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, Largo et toi êtes amis depuis des années, donnes vous une chance de vous retrouver. Parlez en avant de commettre une erreur.

Elle s'arrêta net face au regard incrédule de son ami ... elle s'était trompée ... aïe ...

- Je voulais juste te proposer de sortir déjeuner tôt tant que notre seigneur et maître est occupé.  
- Ah ... d'accord - fit elle soulagée.  
- Mais je crois que tu sais déjà de quoi je voudrais te parler.

Sur ces mots il quitta le Bunker, déposant au passage un baiser sur sa tempe.  
Surprise par ce geste, elle resta interdite une seconde, et le suivit du regard lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie. Lui mimant un 'à plus petite soeur' il tira la porte derrière lui.

-----  
_Fin du chapitre 4 ... you know I love reviews :)_


End file.
